


baby, come home

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, M/M, Married Buddie, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, coming home, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Have you grown? You seem taller than I remember.” the guy teases, hand finally coming to rest on Buck’s shoulder, just by the dip of his neck.Buck lets out a long-held breath, face breaking out into a smile that stretches from ear to ear. “You dick.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 938
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	baby, come home

**Author's Note:**

> another request from [tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/), I hope this is okay?

Bobby follows their newest recruit, Buck, into the locker room at the end of their shift.

The kid seems okay, a bit careless at times but his bounds of energy and enthusiasm more than make up for it. He’s been with the 118 for almost three months now though and Bobby feels like none of them have really gotten to know him. He supposes he’s just not as open about his personal life as they all are.

Maybe once he gets to know the team he will be.

This is where the idea of inviting him to dinner tonight came from. Really, it had been Athena’s idea, but Bobby had readily agreed. If anything would make Buck feel like one of the family, it would be dinner with at the Grant-Nash home.

It worked on the rest of the team.

Who, thankfully, were all down with spending the night at Bobby’s house. Nobody would turn down a free, home-cooked meal.

“Hey,” he starts, pulling off his uniform, “we’re all having dinner at mine tonight, you’re more than welcome to join. Nothing fancy, just hanging out, maybe have a few beers?”

Buck slips his hoodie on, meeting Bobby’s eyes. He seems almost taken-aback at the offer.

“I promise we don’t bite.” Bobby reassures with a smile, which at least manages to make Buck laugh.

The kid shakes his head, though, and Bobby’s heart drops. “Sorry, Cap, I can’t tonight.”

“Are you sure? My wife’s making her famous casserole.” Bobby tries again, noticing a flicker of hesitation on Buck’s face. But it soon disappears, replaced by a sharp frown, when Buck checks his phone for the time.

Another shake of his head. “I’d love to, really, but Carla can’t work late tonight and I already promised my son we’d have a movie night.” He grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and glancing back down at his phone with a sigh. “And I’m already late, shit. Sorry, Cap, maybe next time?”

Bobby doesn’t even have time to agree, to tell Buck that it’s fine and they can reschedule, because he’s out of the room in a flash, jogging out of the station without a second glance behind him.

Apparently he didn’t even need Buck to come to dinner for him to find out more about their newest recruit. Bobby stands, mouth agape, unable to process his own thoughts for a moment as his brain replays what he just heard.

_Buck has a son?_

Chimney practically skips up to Buck as they’re making their way to the table, Bobby serving up a delicious smelling pie that Chim seriously can’t wait to dig into. First, however, he has something else to handle.

“Hey, man.” he greets, slapping Buck on the back as he finally catches up to him. Buck shoots him a smile over his shoulder.

“Hey, Chim. Everything okay?”

They take their seats at the table and Chim shakes his head, causing Buck to frown. “No, actually, it’s not.”

“What’s up?” Buck sounds genuinely concerned and Chim almost laughs because it’s not like he’s hurt or anything.

Bobby chooses now to join them, placing a golden pie in the centre of the table and telling everyone to dig in. They do, everyone knowing that at any moment the alarm could sound and they’d be forced to leave with empty-stomachs. Chim can feel Buck’s gaze on him though, as he spoons some greens onto his plate.

“I gotta ask, Buck,” he finally says, once everyone’s settled back down and started eating. He smiles at Buck, trying to communicate that this isn’t a serious issue and that he should stop worrying so much. “You get all these numbers from women on calls and you never keep them? What’s up with that?”

Buck actually snorts, almost choking on his mouthful of pie. He swallows, everyone watching him with interest now. Chim knows he’s not the only one who’s been wondering this.

“I mean, you must be single, right?” he continues, when Buck doesn’t answer right away, “Because if you were with someone then you’d have brought them to meet us by now, we’re not _that_ bad.”

Despite his jokes, Buck looks uncomfortable more than amused. In fact, scrap that, he looks miserable.

Chim suddenly feels bad, wondering where he overstepped to make the poor kid’s face look like that. He looks like a kicked puppy.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pried. I was just going to drag you to the bar with me after shift, that’s all. I was only joking around.”

Buck shakes his head, pushing the mashed potatoes around on his plate. He blinks a few times before looking up, glancing around to everyone at the table before settling on Chimney. “I, uh-” he swallows thickly, looking back down at his plate. “I’m not single.”

“Oh…” Chimney shares a look with Hen but she looks just as shocked as he feels. It explains why Buck never flirts back with any of those women on calls.

Buck clears his throat, taking a deep breath. Chimney notices how tightly he’s clenching his fork and frowns. Surely not being single is a good thing? Chim would pay good money to be able to say he had somebody waiting for him back home.

“My partner’s away, at the moment.” Buck explains in a quiet voice and ah…that might explain the sadness in his eyes.

He lays a hand on Buck’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “Hey, Buck, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Buck shakes his head, smiling weakly up at him. “No, no, how could you have.” he lets out a watery laugh, “Sorry, it’s just been hard lately. It’s been almost nine months now.”

Chimney winces. Nine months? Away from your partner? That must suck.

He slings an arm around Buck’s neck, pulling him in for a quick side hug. “Well, the offer of going to the bar is still there. Minus me trying to set you up, of course.” Buck does actually laugh at that, thanking Chimney with a small smile.

Before any of them can say anything else, the bell rings through the station. They all groan, shoving their chairs back and standing up, making a mad dash for the trucks.

Hen has her head inside one of the first aid boxes, busy filling it back up as Buck cleans the rest of the ambulance equipment around her, when she hears an excited cry of “Daddy!” echoing through the firehouse. It’s a little kid, from what she can tell, and she’s about to go see who it could possibly be when Buck jumps up and clambers out of the open ambulance doors.

“Christopher?” he shouts, and Hen obviously has to follow him. They’d all recently learnt of Buck’s son, Bobby apparently knew for weeks now, but they’re yet to meet him.

Stepping out of the ambulance, Hen’s eyes immediately fall on two newcomers: a woman with a cheery smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, and a young boy grinning from ear to ear as he makes his way towards her and Buck. He has crutches, using them with an ease that only comes from having them for a long time rather than just a recent leg injury, and Hen deduces from how he moves that he must have CP. Poor kid.

“Daddy!” the kid says again, finally stopping in front of them. Buck is already crouching down, a wide smile on his face, and he wraps his arms around his son.

“What are you doing here, buddy?” Buck asks, pressing a kiss to the top of the kid’s head. Hen can’t help but smile; seeing Buck like this is too damn adorable.

The woman catches up to them, smiling fondly down at the two boys. “He wanted to show off his report card.” she explains with a chuckle, “We were on our way to get ice-cream as a celebration.”

“Ice-cream? Without me?!” Buck gasps, hand on his heart, and his kid laughs gleefully.

“I can save you some?” the boy suggests with such an earnest tone that Hen has to blink back tears.

Buck shakes his head, smiling at his son. “Nah, I’m sure we have some left in the freezer.” The small boy nods.

And then, as though suddenly remembering the reason he’s here, he shoves a piece of paper in Buck’s face. “Look, daddy!”

Buck takes it, scanning it quickly before breaking out into an impossibly wider grin. “Wow! Almost all A’s? That’s awesome, Chris, I’m so proud of you!” His son, Christopher, beams.

The woman pats Chris on the back, nodding her head back to where the car must be. “C’mon, if we wanna skip the long queues we’ll have to go now.” she tells him and he nods eagerly.

Buck stands, ruffling his son’s hair. “I’ll see you when I get home, yeah? We’ve got a video call to make!”

That reminder seems to brighten the kid’s mood even more, excitement practically bubbling out of him. He throws his arms around Buck’s legs quickly, Buck kissing his head once more, before pulling away.

“Be safe.” he tells Buck and Hen can’t help but laugh quietly to herself; even his own son has to tell him to be careful.

Buck smiles. “I will. I promise.” And then the boy’s leaving with the woman, talking excitedly about robot werewolves as the woman listens intently. Hen turns to watch Buck, noticing the fondness on his face and recognising it all too well – she and Karen get the exact same look on their faces whenever they watch their kids.

“He’s adorable.” she says, catching his attention.

Buck nods. “Yeah, he’s great.”

She smiles softly, clapping him on the back and gesturing towards the ambulance. “C’mon, let’s get this finished and then hopefully you can get back home soon enough.” He returns the smile, following her back to finish up their task.

He seems in a lighter mood for the rest of the day.

Bobby is making himself a coffee when he catches a glimpse of somebody stepping into the firehouse. He frowns, checking the time. Nobody is due to start a shift yet.

Filling his mug, he carries it downstairs so he can greet the stranger. Bobby doesn’t recognise the man, he’s dressed in army fatigues and his right arm is in a navy blue sling. There’s a nasty gash on his face too, but it looks to be healing.

“Hello?” he asks, stepping up to the man with a small frown, “Can I help you?”

The guy was looking around the station, but at the sound of Bobby’s voice he startles and turns to smile nervously at him. “Hi, I’m looking for Evan.” He laughs, face turning fond for a moment. “Buck.” he clarifies.

Bobby already knew who he’d meant, but the confirmation that this strange man is looking for Buck has his frown deepening. It’s been six months since Buck started here and nobody has come in looking for him, other than his son, Christopher, a few times but everybody knows who he is.

“Buck?” he asks, taking a tentative sip of his coffee, “Why are you looking for Buck?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Bobby can see some of the team gathering around at the mention of Buck. He smiles to himself; everyone has become oddly protective of their youngest member and he couldn’t be prouder of them all.

Buck, himself, is nowhere to be seen. The stranger seems to realise this, his eyes scanning the faces that have turned to watch him and Bobby. He must still be looking for those files Bobby sent him to get earlier.

“I, uh…” the guy worries his lower lip between his teeth, a frown settling onto his face, “I thought he was working today?” It’s more a question than a statement and he sounds concerned. Bobby takes pity on him, deciding that he can’t be much of a threat if he knows when Buck is on shift, and nods.

“He is, he’s out back.” he explains, nodding his head in the vague direction of where Buck should be. He smiles at the guy, holding a hand out to him. “I’m Robert Nash.”

The guy’s face lights up in recognition and his stance straightens, taking Bobby’s offered hand with a firm shake. “Captain. It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much about you already.”

Bobby quirks a brow at that. “Well, I’m afraid I don’t think I’ve heard anything about you.”

The guy laughs, shaking his head. “Figures. I’m-” he’s cut off when a familiar voice calls out across the station.

“Hey, Bobby, these are the files, right?”

Bobby turns, finding Buck rounding the corner. His eyes are fixated on a stack of files in his hands and he hasn’t noticed everyone standing around.

That lasts about a second.

When Bobby doesn’t answer, Buck looks up and stops still. His eyes aren’t on Bobby, though. No, they’re on the guy next to him, his face paling like he’s just seen a ghost.

Bobby worries for a moment that he’s misjudged this guy; maybe he isn’t a friend of Buck’s.

Before he can say anything to break the odd tension in the air, the unnamed stranger speaks up. “Hey,” the man all but whispers, a soft smile gracing his face.

There’s a loud clatter as the many files drop to the ground. “What the fuck?” Buck’s voice breaks, finally snapping out of his daze as he suddenly picks up his feet and rushes forwards.

The guy brushes by Bobby, meeting Buck halfway. Buck looks shocked, opening and closing his mouth like a fish under water, and it causes the guy to let out a weak chuckle as he reaches out and strokes his only working hand over Buck’s cheek.

“Have you grown? You seem taller than I remember.” the guy teases, hand finally coming to rest on Buck’s shoulder, just by the dip of his neck.

Buck lets out a long-held breath, face breaking out into a smile that stretches from ear to ear. “You dick.” he mutters half-heartedly, lightly punching the guy’s uninjured arm. Then he steps closer to him, hands coming out to cup the guy’s face, cradling his cheeks in his palms. He traces the curves of the man’s face, smooths over the healing cut, a touch so intimate that it takes Bobby by surprise. “What are you doing here?”

The guy gestures down to his arm with his head, smiling almost sheepishly up at Buck. “Early leave.”

Buck takes in the sling and rolls his eyes, a pained whimper escaping his mouth nonetheless. “Eds…” he presses his forehead to the man’s eyes fluttering closed, “ _fuck_.”

The man brings a hand up to the nape of Buck’s neck, holding him close. “I know. I’m fine.” he practically whispers, and Bobby would feel bad for intruding on such an obviously private moment if it wasn’t for the fact that he still has no idea what’s going on. “I missed you too.”

When Buck pulls back, Bobby isn’t sure what exactly he was expecting.

Him leaning in and capturing the guy’s lips in a gentle kiss as tears clearly stream down his face somehow wasn’t it, though, and he gasps.

It’s a short kiss, the two of them separating not long after it begins as the guy wipes his thumb over Buck’s cheeks. Buck’s gaze keeps flicking down to the man’s arm, worry clear on his face.

The man sighs, his one hand moving to cup Buck’s chin so he’d look in his eyes. “I’m fine, amorcito, it’s healing. I’m _fine_.” He presses a kiss to Buck’s forehead, “I’m home.”

That seems to resonate with Buck and he sags forward, watery laugh escaping his lips as he engulfs the man in a hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck and sighing. “You’re home.”

Bobby hates to break them up but, really, he needs to know what’s going on. Taking a few steps closer, he clears his throat.

Buck looks up, suddenly noticing everyone stood watching them with curious glances and blushes. He keeps an arm wrapped around the other man’s waist, turning them both to face Bobby, and smiles nervously.

“This is Eddie,” Buck says, eyes drawn back to the man in question as his smile softens again, “my husband.”

Bobby is left speechless yet again, eyes flickering between the two men in front of him.

It’s Chimney that speaks up first, from somewhere just behind Bobby. “Your _husband_?”

Eddie laughs, looking up at Buck. “You didn’t tell them?”

Buck shrugs, not looking that apologetic. “I didn’t really want to…y’know, talk about it.” Understanding passes over Eddie’s face and he gives a minute shake of his head as he presses a quick kiss to Buck’s cheek. Then, he turns his attention back to the team with a bright smile.

“Yeah, I’m his husband. Sorry I haven’t visited sooner, I was kinda busy.” he smirks, gesturing to his outfit – it’s more than a good enough excuse and it has the team laughing along with him.

“How long have you been married?” Hen pipes up, stepping over to them.

Eddie shares a look with Buck, who nods at him. “Almost eight years now.”

“Eight years?” Chim shouts again, “You’ve been married for eight years? How?”

Buck shrugs, “How does anybody get married?”

Hen tilts her head, studying them both. “So Christopher…”

“Is our son, yeah.” Eddie finishes before she can say anything further and Bobby doesn’t miss the warm smile that Buck tries his best to hide.

“How did you two meet?” Bobby asks, not wanting to miss this rare opportunity to find out more about Buck.

The question causes a flush to spread over Buck’s face, though, and Eddie snorts, looking up at his husband with an overwhelming fondness that warms Bobby’s heart. “It was in Texas, that’s where I’m from,” Eddie says, glancing back at the team, “Buck was visiting my hometown. I was walking home when I saw him across the road…he walked straight into a street sign.”

“I was on my phone!” Buck tries to defend himself but everyone is already laughing, not finding it too difficult to picture that happening.

“Yeah, whatever,” Eddie scoffs, “I couldn’t just say nothing. So I crossed over and asked if he was okay, and _he_ – smooth fucker that he is – told me he’d be a lot better if I took him out for coffee.”

“What did you say?” Hen asks.

Eddie laughs. “I told him he was pretty cocky for someone that just walked into a damn sign. Then I took him for coffee.”

“And the rest is history.” Buck smirks, dropping a kiss to Eddie’s hair.

“Well,” Bobby takes another step forward, smiling at Eddie, “we’re all glad to meet you, at last. We’ll have to have dinner together soon.”

Eddie smiles. “I’d love that.”

Just then, as though sensing the end of the conversation, the alarm blares through the station. Buck sighs, turning to Eddie, looking like the last thing he wants to do right now is leave him.

Eddie must understand, since he pats Buck’s cheek lightly and brushes their lips together. “Go. I need to pick Christopher up, he doesn’t know I’m back yet.” The mention of their son has Buck’s mood brightening again and he nods, pulling away with one last kiss.

Eddie grabs Buck’s hand before he turns away towards the truck. “Please be safe.” he says, worry etched onto his face.

Buck’s expression softens, and he brings Eddie’s hand up to his lips. “For you? Always.”

With a call at him to hurry up, Buck finally hops into the truck behind everyone else. Bobby glances back at him from his own seat, noticing the way Buck’s smile lingers on his face, how his skin seems to practically glow with happiness. He’s glad that they finally got to learn more about Buck and his partner.

Checking in the mirror, Bobby isn’t surprised to find Eddie watching them leave, and smiles. Now, they have one more member of the family to set a place for at dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> army eddie gives me life!
> 
> tysm for reading <3


End file.
